clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing Adventures of Dot and Jet Pack Guy
Plot The Seris revolves around My Favourate Charecters on Club Penguin(Rookie,Gary,DJ K.Dance and Aunt Artic)as they end up in awsome adventures,Just before they can get a slice of Pizza. With guess stars: Sunglasses Penguin, Peng Waqas, and Mr Cow2! Voice Casting Rookie is Voiced by Tom Kenny.The Voice of Spongebob SquarePants Gary is voiced by Nathon Kress.The Actor for Fredward Benson from ICarly. Candace is voiced by Her originall voice actor from the Party Starts now Music Video. Aunt Artic is Voiced by Grey Deleise.The Voice for Vicky from The fairly odd parents and Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F Puppy. Mr Cow2 is voiced by Bobjenz. The voice for Grapefruit and Liam the Leperchan in Annoying Orange. Sunglasses penguin is voiced by Tobuscus. The voice for the cheese in annoying orange. Peng Waqas is voiced by Zackscott.The voice for pinapple from annoying orange. Hone783 is voiced by Jerry Trainor Bob is also voiced by Jerry Trainor Episodes Pilot:How it all begun! Season 1 Fan Fiction:Dj K.dance meets her Number one fan. Best Feinds:Herbert goes to live at EPF after his lair is destroyed. Movie Maniacs(Half Hour Special):K.Dance stars in a movie based off Mr.Smith goes to washington.But reciving Rookies honest oppinion,she asks for his help to make the final version. What?!?: When Mr Cow2,Rookie and Candece are all turned into Ghosts by watching the movie WHAT?!?,They must find the directers and get back to normal. Candace Becomes an Agent:When DJ.K.Dance stumbles into the HQ,Gary asks for her help to team up with Rookie and foil herberts Latest Plan. Were Toast!:Gary tries to fix the toaster at the EPF.But it gets a mind of it`s own. Bob and the triple revenge:Bob comes back for his revenge on K.Dance Art Thou Candace: Candace falls in love and asks Mr Cow2 to help her. Penguinura Janes and the really annoying safe:Gary finds a safe about some adventures he had from the past.But he forgot the combination. Freaky Saturday:The gang switch bodys. Pink Torch:After a science experiment gone wrong,K.Dance gets super powers as i side effect from Garys machine. Gary the Great:Gary finds out he is a god on a deserted island Cheese It!:Gary makes a machine that turns anything into a monster.But Rookie accedently gets some cheese in there.The Cheese Monster now treats Rookie like it`s master.Can Rookie keep it a secret when DJ K.Dance comes over? Portal of Evil (One hour Movie):Hone783 makes his debut appearance!The island is in trouble when DJ.K.Dance,Gary,Aunt Artic,Mr Cow2,Sunglasses Penguin and Rookie are brainwashed and Herbert plans to build a portal to bring back there most evil and dangoures villians back to life!Now,it`s up to Pengwaqus and Hone783 to save there freinds,The island and THE WORLD!!! Season 2 The Inventor's Apprentice: Gary chooses Peng Waqas to be his Apprentice. Speak Up?:Mr Cow2,Candace,Aunt Arctic,Gary,Peng Waqas, and Sunglasses Penguin, try to make rookie think he's losing his hearing. Video Game Freak (Half Hour Special): Candace and Aunt Arctic say that Mr Cow2 should spend less time on his video games, but things go horribly wrong when Gary turns the video game characters to life. Twas the night beforre the night before Christmas (Club Penguin:The Show!!! Christmas Special):Rookie, Aunt Artic, and the rest of the gang are planning to celebrate Christmas at the Night Club and Need Gary`s help.Unfortunatly,Gary dosn`t celebrate Christmas. Trivia Pilot Episodes EP.1 *Mr Cow2's voice can be heard but he cannot be seen EP.2 EP.3 EP.4 *This Episode oringinally had candace and rookie trying to get out of the cybervoid EP.5 *After the episode was realesed,Fans asked that Aunt Artic becomes an agent too. EP.6: *This Episode marks the first Weght Gain Scence Ep.7: *This Episode is a parody of the book,Horrible Harry and the Triple Revenge Ep.8: *This Episode marks the first love scene Ep.9 This is a parody of Indeana Jones Ep.10 This is a Parody of Freaky Friday Ep.11 This is a parody of Green Lantren Ep.12 Movie This is simular to the Regular Show Movie named "Exit 9B" other *Every Season there is a Holiday Special. *At the End of every Season there is a Movie. *The holiday special comes when It is around the Holiday comes around. *Every Fourth Episode is The holiday Special for the season *Mr Cow2,Sunglasses Penguin,and Peng Waqas were not really fired Aperances Pilot *Rookie *Gary *Aunt Artic *K.Dance *Mr.Cow 2 *Sunglasses Penguin *Pengwaqus EP.1: *K.Dance *Bob(Villan) *Rookie *Gary *Mr Cow2 (Voice Heard) *Aunt Artic EP.2 *Gary (Semi Villan) *Rookie *Herbert *Aunt Artic *Peng waqas *Sunglasses Penguin Ep.3 *Rookie *K.Dance *Gary *Aunt Artic *Mr Cow2 *Sunglasses Penguin *Peng Waqas EP.4 (movie) *Mr.Cow2 *K.Dance *Rookie *Peng Waqas EP.5 *K.Dance *Gary *Rookie *Herbert EP.6 *K.Dance *Rookie *Gary *T.O.A.S.T (Villian) *Jet Pack Guy (Cameo) *Dot (Cameo) *PH (Cameo) *Director Ep.7 *K. Dance *Mr Cow2 *Dan (Candace's boyfriend) *Rookie *Gary Ep.8 Ep.9 Ep.10 Ep.11 Ep.12 *Cheese monster (villan) *Candace *Rookie *Mr Cow2 *Gary *sunglasses penguin Transcript Pilot *Starts at Darktans House. *Mr Cow2:I got a bad feeling about this. *Peng Waqus:I am so tired of your negativity. *Sunglasses Penguin:Well,were not the ones who lost the safehouse. *Peng Waqus:(Pasues)I Didn`t loose it.It`s just missing. *Darktan:Hmmm.The fools are here. *Mr Cow2:Oh great and powerful Darktan!(Bows down)What`s Up!What can the Cow 2 do for the Dark Dude! *Darktan:Were are they? *Peng Waqus:Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. *Darktan:Can you at least tell me were the safe house is? *Peng Waqus:It`s...Missing. *Mr Cow2:Yeah,Missing! *Sunglasses Penguin:Like the souls of your victims O great one.Hail Darky.(Whispering)I`m trying to get raises. *Darktan:And them? *Mr Cow2:We coulden`t find them. *Sunglasses Penguin:We couldn`t fing him.We looked at the safehouse.But it was missing. *Mr Cow2:But then a Robot came in and tried to exterminate us. *Pend Waqus:And we did,and he was all like crying.But all we have to say is... 2 Second pause *All Toghether:What`s it too you? Darktan uses his evil staff to lift the three into mid air. *Darktan:I`ve had it with you imbeciles!Your (Flings them away.) FIRED!!! They all scream as they are thrown. *Mr Cow2:Hey look!It`s the safe house! *Peng waqus:Well thats ironic. They continue to scream and aim to the coffe shop *DJ K.Dance:So then i said.(Mr Cow2,Peng Waqus and Sunglasses Penguin land in the middle of the table) *Aunt Artic:Theres a door you know. *Mr Cow2:(Groans)My Back hurts. *Aunt Artic:Oh you poor thing`s. *DJ K.Dance:C`mon.G might be able to help you. They walk to G`s house.A Giant tele scope comes out one of the walls. *G (Deep Scary Voice):Who goes there. *DJ K.Dance:Uh,Candace and Aunt Artic. *G:If you really are them,say the pass word. *Aunt Artic:Theres no password. *G:Yes there is!I made it up while you guys were gone. *DJ K.Dance:Than how can we know it? *G:YOU!Uh...(Normal Voice) Good Point. The telscope disapears *Gary:Hey! *Candace:Hey! *Aunt Artic:Hey! *Gary:So.I see thoose folks.Hope you didn`t go to rough on them. *Candace:(Looks at flipper)Oh,That`s Katchup. *Aunt Artic:They fell from the sky. *Gary:I see.And you want me to invent a penguin proof umbrella.I`ll see what i can do.I`ll just get my toolkit... *Candace:No!We want to check if there allright. *Gary:Oh.Come in. They come in and walk to a door. *Candace:How`d you aford all this furniture? *Gary:Well,Rookie offord to be my Roomate. *Candace:Where is he anyway? Cut to Rookie playing a racing game *Rookie:C`mon! *Game Voice:Congratulations!You won 1st place! *Rookie:Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyes!!!Oh Yeah baby!!Rookie is Undiefeeted! Gary comes in *Gary:Rookie,i... *Rookie(Moonwalking):Do the Rookie!Do the Rookie!(Mimicks a Guitar and Plays Air Guitar) *Gary:Rookie! *Rookie:Yes Gary. *Gary:How`s the game. *Rookie:Epic!I`m play online!(Into Headset)Sorry,G Billy.Tommorow,Coffee is on you for me and my freinds.You were saying G? *Gary:I was going to do analasis on theese folks.Wanna watch? *Rookie:Kay. Joins them. *Gary:Allright.(Waves a metal pole looking like thing in front of MrCow 2,Peng Waqus and Sunglasses Penguin)A Broken Flipper,Twisted Ankle and Minor Headache.Nothing a little Smokey Foam can fix.(Grabs a handful of White foam and sets fire on it.He blows on it reavilling a thick black smoke.I glows on Mr.Cow2,Pengwaqus and Sunglasses Penguin) TBC Ep.1 *Bob:Thanks for taking me to the music festival museum,Kevin. *Kevin:Don`t mention it. *Bob:Look!Shoes worn by the most sucsesfull dancer ever. *Kevin:Oooooh. *Bob:Look!A life sized version of the Music Jam Limo from Music Jam:The Movie! *Kevin:Wow! *Bob:A PERSON BREAKDANING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Kevin:AWSOME!!!! *Bob:(Screams)I don`t belive it!!!!!!The legendary breakdancer!!!DJ K.Dance!!! *Kevin:Her names Candace! *Bob:I know.K.Dance is her nickname.If i could just give her hug... *Kevin:Your...creeping me out.I`m gonna go get a cup of punch. *DJ K.Dance:All you need to dance is a body,two feet,and a pair of fillipers. People write down notes. *DJ K.Dance:Any more questions? *Bob:K.Dance. *Candace:Uh,Hi.Okay you. *Bob:K.Dance. *Candace:Hey there,guy.Okay yo- *Bob:K.Dance! *Candace:Allright,this kid`s giving me the goosebumps. *Bob:K.Dance:It`s you!(Hugs her) *Candace:Does this kid have a mum?I want this kid to have a mum. *Bob:My names Bob.I`m your biggest fan.I`ll do anything for you. *Candace:(Sarcasticly)Even punch me in the gut?(Chuckles) Bob punches her in the gut. *Candace:OW! *Bob:Anything! *Candace:Faint. Bob faints for five seconds. *Candace:You really did that? *Bob:I even recorded it(Shows cam corder) Candace cracks up. *Candace:Your killing me kid.Your allright.Any questions. *Bob:Not now.(Giggles) *Candace:Allright.We`ll stop there.I be back in an hour.K.Dance Out! Everyone cheers *Candace:How bout ya come back stage,Bob? *Bob:She knows my name.SHE KNOWS MY NAME!!!Yes...Please!!!!(They go backstage) *Candace:I like you kid.Consider yourself a freind off mine. Bob starts to shake.His pupils turn to the numbers 3,2,1.his head departs his body like a rocket and explodes like a firework.A new head swirlls back in his body. *Candace:How come i can`t do that? Shows a montage of Candace and Bob hanging out.Gary and Rookie watch. *Rookie:Who IS that guy? *Gary:I have no idea. *Candace:Hey guys.Waz up? *Rookie:Uh,The sky?Planes?Clouds? *Candace:I meant like,whats going on? *Rookie:Oh.Well,that guy. *Candace:Oh,his names Bob. *Gary:K.Dance,i`m worried.This guy is filling you up with freindship.To much and you`ll explode and go all over the walls,Floor,Priceless Furniture.And who has to clean up all that mess? *Candace:Rookie? *Gary:Exactly. *Rookie(Off-Screen):Aw,man! *Gary:And by explode,i don`t mean like thoose silly cartoons where someone gets inflated after drinking lots of water or geting a bike pump in there mouth.I mean explode like,Ka-Boom!Pow!Zap!That stuff.Freindship can get the best of you.So keep a bucket near by. *Candace:Whatevs,i`m going to bed. *Gary:Sure.Night.I`m serious about the bucket. *Candace:Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah! *Rookie:Do you like thoose kind of carttons too? *Gary:Eh,There allright. Transition to K.Dance sleeping.She hugs a bear and drinks her milk.Bob jumps up while so. *Bob:K.Dance!(Candace jumps up in fright)I had a great time! *Candace:Most people say "Can i come in and disturb you during your sleep" But Whatevs. *Bob:Sorry.You go back to sleep.I`ll stand. *Candace:Fine.Just be quiet. *Bob:Heres your Teddy Bear. Candace grabs her teddy and drifts back to sleep.Bob snores.Causing Candace to wake up.Morning comes.Candaces eyes are bloodshot. *Bob:Breakfast!! Candace eats the waffle from the breakfast tray. *Candace:Mmmmmmmmmmm. *Bob:I made it with love.And this flaming hot sauce i saw in your pantry.(Hold up a bottle with a volcano on it) *Candace looks rather surprised.She runs around the room screaming.everytime she screams a flame comes from her mouth. *Candace:Water,Ice,H20,Aqua! *Bob:Okay Candace.Cold or Warm? *Candace:Cold!Cold,Cold,Cold! *Bob:Whith ice? *Candace:Yes,Ice! *Bob:Okay.(Walks into kitchen) 10 minutes later. Candace is at the doctors. *Doctor:She`ll be fine.Just don`t feed her any spicey foods for next 24 hours. *Gary:Well thats a relief. *Bob:Got the water.(Walks on screen) Candace looks anoyed at him *Bob:What? *Candace:Nothing.Those waffles were just realy hot. *Gary:Waffes?I love waffles! *Bob:Oh,Here. *Candace:Gary,DON`T! Gary screams and breathes fire like how candace did.Then Rookie. *Candace:Why did you do that? *Rookie:Everyone else was doing it. Transition to night club *Candace(Singing):The party starts now!Let`s begin the count down!Let`s turn it up loud!C`mon!5,4,3,2,1!The party starts now!K.Dance out! The crowd goes absououtly nuts. *Bob:Everyone,stop!You`ll make Candace deaf.She`s scared of loud sounds.As well as the dark.That`s why she keeps a teddy bear and sleeps in footie pajamas. The crowd stops cheering.And laughs. *Random person in the crowd:Grow Up!(Throws tomato at candace) Candace looks angry. *Candace:(Growls and walks backstage)Bob!!! *Bob:Yes Sir.I mean maam.I mean boss.I mean- *Candace:CAN IT!!!!! *Bob:Okay! *Candace:Ever heard of litle kids should be seen,not heard? *Bob:Oh,Sorry. *Candace:Don`t do that.It`s bad enough they know the...thing. *Bob:What Thing? *Candace:Remember at the coffe shop with the cream...? *Bob:Oh.And you got in a sugar rush and... *Candace:Balloons. *Bob:Hair. *Candace:Plug. *Bob:Pond. *Candace:Yeah. *Bob:Yeah. *Candace:So don`t do that. *Bob:Sorry `bout that K.Dance.Cookie? *Candace:Now is not the...I`ll take two. Transition to K.Dance`s igloo *Bob:Popcorn. *K.Dance:Thanks.(Eats popcorn)Yummy.Whats in it? *Bob:Slime,Puffle Berries,Fish Dropings,And what ever i found in The Migrator. *K.Dance barfs. *K.Dance:I`m sick.So very sick. *Bob:Relax.Just eat this dessert i made. *K.Dance:Smells nice...What is it? *Bob:Bob Bavarian,Flambala! Sets fire to desert.It explodes. *Bob:You can taste the gunpowder. *K.Dance:Alright!Enough!I HAVE HAD IT!You!Are!Driving!Me!INSANE!!!Your a stupid peabrain flightless bird!I HATE YOU!!! *Bob:But were freinds! *Candace:NOT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!(Leaves room) *Bob:Than maybe i won`t be a fan of you anymore. Transition to K.Dance Waking up next morning.She walks into the night club *Candace:(Yawn)Rookie,Gary?What are you doing here? *Gary:We got big problems! *Rookie:Check out the headline on todays paper! *K.Dance:"Giftshop finds early fashons in wind chute"?Where do i kick in? *Rookie:The Sub-Headline! *K.Dance:"K.Dance may have not long to live.Known Number One K.Dance fan becomes Number One K.Dance Hater.Only thing on mind is revenge"?You belive that i`ll belive this dribble? *Rookie:Okay fine.Just Atch-Way for Ob-Bay. *K.Dance:(Sarcastic)Oh,I will.(Leaves Room) Transition to Night at K.Dance`s igloo *Candace:Finally,some peace and quiet!But i kinda miss the Bob.He was like a son to me.Well,at least everythings back to normal.Night Lolz.Night Mr.Snuffles.(Drifts to sleep) Bob is seen trying infiltrate K.Dances home. *Candace:Lolz,was that you? loud smashing sounds Candace walks into room *Candace: MY DJ TABLE! camera zooms in on broken DJ table *Candace:...LOLZ!!!YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOU!!!Whoa,Whao,Whoa.Wait.Didn`t Rookie say somthing earlyier today.(In Think Bubble) *Rookie:Did ya hear the news?The Coffe Shop is handing out discount cards.Today only.(Hums a tune that sounds simaler to McDonalds) *Candace:No,No,No. *Rookie:How Lolz doing?Is she okay eversience i huged her to roughly and had to go to the vet? *Candace:That`s not it either. *Rookie:THE EPF IS IN THE EVERYDAY PHONEING FACILITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Candace:Oh i`ll never remember atch-way for ob-bay!Wait,i just said it!Phew.Thought i forgot.Still that over stuff was cool to.What is the EPF anyway?Hmmmmmmmmmmm,Maybe Rookie was right about Bob.(Hears a Growl from Basement and goes to investivgate)B-B-B-B-Bob? We see Bob sitting in the corner,not facing K.Dance *Bob(Spookily Singing):Ooooooooooone Two,Buckle my Shoe.Threeeeeeeeeeee Four,Shut the door. *Candace:Bob,Your scaring me. Bobs head turns around 180 degreese *Bob:I`VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!!! Candace screams in horror. *Bob:How could you?Break Up?With me?Well i`ve met a new freind.Say hello to Anti. *Candace:Anti Who? *Bob:Anti...(Pulls out a bike pump)K.DANCE!!! *Candace:A bike pump?! *Bob:Remember yesterday? /Flashback\ *Gary:And by explode,i don`t mean like thoose silly cartoons where someone gets inflated after drinking lots of water or geting a bike pump in there mouth.I mean explode like,Ka-Boom!Pow!Zap!That stuff. /Flashback Ends\ *Candace:Your going to inflate me untill i explode!?!? *Bob:Or at least to the size of a blimp.(Chases her.Candace locks herself in her room)Knock on wood!(Breaks down door)You look flat today.I`ll help. *Candace:S-S-S-Stand B-B-Back!Who Knows what you could do with that!? Shoves hose into mouth *Candace:I Know. Bob push`s the pump.K.Dance Starts to fly to the celing. *Candace:(Pulls Hose out of mouth)(Groans)I feel like a blimp!(Shows her body nearly as big as a hot air balloon) *Bob:A few more pushes.Then your all over the place.(Laughs) K.Dance pushes herself to turn back to normal. *Candace:Verry Funny bob!Now`s it`s My turn.You may of made me feel bloated.But is that the best you can do?(Grabs bottle of Hot Sauce)I was best defender in school!(Accedently squeezes at window.It melts through the window) *Mr Cow2(Off-Screen):Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!It Burns!!!!!!!!! *Candace:As well as most clumsy.Stand back bob i have a weapon!(Throws a vinyel record on to a record player.A Happy olden time song is played) *Bob:Ahh!!My one weakness!! *Candace:Hmmmmm?(Looks at record)Old time classics?Thats it!Bob is crazy for hip hop.And according to scientific reasons,Olden time music is the exact oppisite off Hip Hop.(Plugs in Two enourmess Speakers)Hey Bob.Smile.(Takes a picture with camera) Bob fizzles to dust.Candaces picture comes out.She shakes it.Bob is shown panicking.Theres a sparkle of glitter.Bobs face turns to a smile.The next morning.Candace pins up the picture. *Aunt Artic:(Coming in igloo)Hey K.Dance.Whoa!A bomb explode in here? *Candace:Actually it was him. *Aunt Artic:Oh is this the Bob guy.You realise hes just a photo? *Candace:Nah.(Puts on a pair of glasses and Bubble Smoke Pipe(One of thoose smoke pipes whith bubble soap) and speaks in a German Scientist accent)Ze was just a Unkown Zeing found in za universe.Finding himself in za island.Longing for a purpose.Yes,no?(Blows out pipe) *Aunt Artic:So,he`s a photo? *Candace:Exactly.Look at him.He`s harmless.Hi Bobby Wobby.Sorry about yelling at you.I miss you.Hugs and Kisses.(Giggles) *Aunt Artic:Awkwaaaaard. (Transition to Candace) *Candace:Soon i was about to explode!BOOM!K.Dance everywhere!But i was lucky.Thanks to a special Record. *Gary:Awesome!But do you miss bob? *K.Dance:To be honest,yes.But i`d take any other thing anyday. *Rookie:Wow.What do you think bobs up to now. *K.Dance:He`s gone to the cloudlands.Dancing with angels.(Pans to sky.It turns into a green spooky couler.The clouds turn gray.They form to bobs head) *Bob Cloud:I swear K.Dance!I will have my revenge!You haven`t seen the last of me!!! Turns to Pure Black *Narrerator(As Words apper):The End?Question Mark? The End Ep.2 Ep.3 Starts at stage *Rookie:I`m so exicted!We get to see a Rough Cut of K.Dance's New Movie. *Mr Cow2:I hope there's death. *Rookie:Your dark side is scary. *Gary:What isn't? *Mr Cow2:Quiet you! Or i shall make you watch the movie SHUT UP!!! *Gary:I'll be good! *Movie Director:Hello,everyone.My name is Bill.I am the creator of DJ K.Dance`s movie.Entitled Mrs.Smith goes to washington. *Rookie:I get it! *Bill:After the movie we will give you special card which will be sent to Snoww wood,Penguinfornia.We will work your ideas into the final version.Any questions? *Sunglasses Penguin:Duck Fool! *Bill:What?!!?(BEATBOXES FOR A SECOND) *Rookie:DON`T...YOU...DARE!!! *Bill:Sorry,I couldn't hold it in. *Aunt Artic:Is K.Dance here right now? *Bill:Sorry,no.She's still studying the movie for the final cut. K.Dance suddenly appears out the door.She talks to the producers in the back row of the cinema *K.Dance:Do they like it? *Vince:It hasen`t even started yet. *Mandy:What are you doing here? *Candace:I was scared if they hate it.It doesn't have a happy ending. *Vince:Don't worry.(Movie Starts) *K.Dance:Aw,Crud. Time passes.Eventually the movie ends.Everyone except Rookie is amazed. *Rookie:Well,to be honest,that movie was kinda sad. *Gary:I Agree,But you don't see me screaming. *Rookie:Shut it. *Sunglasses Penguin:Look,It`s Candace!Everyone,run over to her and disturb her personal space! Everyone runs up to her. *Sunglasses P(Nerdy Giggling):Eh-Heh,Eh-Heh!Hi Candace! *K.Dance:Hey. Everyone screams of excitment. *K.Dance:Remember to be honest with your suggestions. *Rookie:Oh,Yeah?I`m delivering mine...(Writes in card)Personaly!(Puts it in candace's flipper)Appriciate it.(Waddles off) *Small Young Penguin:Now i'm mad at you!(Pushes down teddy bear) On the plane *Vince:It's amazing.Look at it all.Rockhoper gave it 5 Arrrrr's,Sensei says "Black Belt Movie",and even herbert says "Only thing i like about this place".Huh? *Bill:Yeah? *Vince:Huh? *Bill:Yeah? *Vince:Huh? *Bill:Yeah? *Vince:Only. *K.Dance:C'mon.They couldn't all like it.Love it,Love it,Love it,Love it,Here we go!We have a winner!Rookie here says that he thinks the movie should have a happier ending and a slight twist of comedy for the kids.Pilot.Take me to Rookies house. *Pilot:Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,Roger that. Back at Rookie's house.Rookie,Gary,Aunt Artic,Sunglasses Penguin,Peng Waqas, and Mr Cow2 are seated at a couch.The entire igloo shackes like an earthquacke.The sound of a plane landing is heard.The doorbell rings. *Aunt Artic:I`ll get it.(Answers door)Candace,what are you doing here? *Candace:i`d like to speak to Rookie. *Rookie:Yeah? *Candace:Rookie,i saw your card on the plane.And i agreed with you. *Mr Cow2:Did you see mine? *Candace:Yeah,i liked it.But i don't think giant zombie godzilla blowflys eating rubber sponges would fit into a drama movie. *Mr Cow2:Aw,Man. *Candace:Rookie,i need your help with the final cut.How about you and your freinds come with me to snow woood? *Rookie:You had me at (Makes a plane landing sound,Then a doorbell sound). The plane takes off *Gary:Snow Wood,here we come! The plane arrives at snow wood. *Gary:Snow Wood,Here we are! *Sunglasses Penguin:Shut up,Gary! *Rookie:Okay,me and Candace are gonna work on her movie.While so,why don`t you go sight seeing? *Mr Cow2:Oooh,I wanna see Big Ben. *Rookie:That`s in london. *Mr Cow2:Aw. *Peng Waqas:Don't be sad,I forgot too. *Rookie:Okay,this secene should be in fast motion.Everyone likes that cause it looks funny.(Warps up speed) *Man #1 (Fast Forward Voice):Mrs.Smith is going to washington.She wants to talk to the politicians about how to remain a better society. *Man #2:So?It`s not the end of the world. *Man #1:I`m not saying it`s not.But if she succseds,our team is dead. *Mna #2:Yeah,But still.Bye. *Man #1:See ya. *Rookie:LOL!You can`t buy comedy like that. *Candace:I`m not sure.(Brings speed to norrmal) *Rookie:Okay Ms.Difficualt.Maybe you should add a scence where you try on all differant fruity coustumes. *Candace:No. *Rookie:But- *Candace:Just no. Transition to The Rest of the Gang *Gary:This is Outer School as seen in Diary of a Penguiny Kid *Mr Cow2:And theres the turn table set from WHAT?!?. *Peng Waqas:And Look!Theres a fire hydrant! *Gary:He`s not on the bright side is he? *Mr Cow2:I actually believe he has a negative I.Q. when it comes to props. Back to K.Dance and Rookie *K.Dance:You want me to replace the villian with a moo cow? *Rookie:Uh-Der.We can`t have a politcian do it now can we? *K.Dance:This is idiotic!I`m shuting down.I`ll just signal that it`ll just go straight to video. *Rookie:Up-ep-ep!Here's your biggest problem of all. TBC *Ep.4 *Peng Waqas:I got this new movie called WHAT?!? *Mr Cow2:Cool,let's watch it. *Peng Waqas:Uhh, you watch it. I heard this is a cursed film! *Mr Cow2: Don't be ridiculous. Cursed films have a sticker of a zombie. *Peng Waqas:It has a zombie sticker. *Candence: We all know you put it there. *Peng Waqas:ok ok I did put it there but i did hear that this is a cursed version. *Rookie:Proove it. *Peng Waqus:Okay.If watched on a full moon,at midnight,The effects kick in and you will stay your ways...FOREVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EVER!!AND EV- *Candence:Okay we get the idea.Pop it in MrCow2 *Mr Cow2:One(Mimics Peng Waqus)Curesed Movie coming up. *Peng Waqus:Ha,Ha!!Real Mature!! Show the movie WHAT?!? *Peng Waqus:I can`t stand this.(Leaves room) Hours pass by.The Final What is shown in slow motion.Turns to static. *Candace:Huh,is it over?(Yawns)That was lame. *Rookie:Hey i feel funny. *Candace:That`s how lame it is. *Rookie:No,My left flipper feels tingly.(Watchs as it turns into a ghostly glowing faded flipper and happens to th rest oe his body)AHHHHHHHHH! *Candace:ROOKIE!WHAT TO YO-(Suddenly she turns into a ghost)AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *Mr Cow2:WHAT ON EARTH!?!?(Turns into a ghost to)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! They all scraem toghether 3 times.Then after a few more seconds,A 4th time. *Rookie:WERE GHOSTS!! *Candace:WHAT ARE WE GOINNING TO DO!?!? *Mr Cow2:THIS IS TERRIBLE!! *Peng Wagus:Yeah for you.I told you not to watch it. *Rookie:Well if you told us a back story,we may of belived you more. *Peng Waqas:Well i'm outta here. *Rookie:We've got to get back to normal! Then LONG PAUSE *Mr Cow2:I got an idea! *K.Dance: what is it? TBC Ep.5 Ep.6 *Ep.7 *Narroator: Here we find Candace resting in her igloo when suddenly. *???:(knocks door) *Candace: (opens door) *Candace:Hello *???:Hello my name is Dan *Candace:♥ *Candace:Yes, Come in. *Dan:What a nice place you have. *Candace:Yes. I just had it redecorated (In flirt-ish voice) (Candace's cheeks become rosy) *Dan:Well I have to go now *Candace:Bye (Dan leaves and screen fades to black) *Narroater:The next day *Candace:What do I do? I'm in love with Dan but I don't know what to do *Candace: I know! I'll ask Mr Cow2 for help! (Candace rushes over to Mr Cow2's house) Cut to Gary and Rookie *Gary:The coffee machine is broken! *DJ K.Dance(Dazed):Oh,that`s nice. *Gary:What?The coffee machine is broken!I didn`t say "K.Dance scored two free tickets to a amusment park for no apparent reason with free rides and snacks"!What`s going on here?(Checks out Candace)Hmmmm.Drooling Tonge,Twinkiling Eyes and a low atention spam.Looks like either Rabbid Puffle Syndrome or Love. *Candace:I met a guy.Sweet as can be. *Gary:Yep.Rabbid Puffles.I mean the other thing. *Candace:His names Dan.He likes long walks on snowy beaches,Interperitive Dancing and Animals.And the best part is i`m on a date with him *Rookie:Date? *Candace:Yeah? *Rookie:Other-Other guys? *Candace:What do you mean "other guys"? *Rookie:.......Darn It!I`m gonna.Looks just like a cloged hose Gary.I can handle it. *Mr Cow2:Candace?You called? *Candace:i need some help.I found this guy and need help on dating. *Mr Cow2:Well,i can help. *Candace:Oh thank you. *Dan:Hey candace. *Candace:Hi...Dan. *Mr Cow2:Whooooooooooooo! *Dan:You ready? *Candace:Yes. They walk of *Rookie:Hmmmmmmmm.Somthing about that dan guy bothers me. Ep.8 *Candace (Knight Accent):Un Garde!Thou are doomed! *Rookie (Dark Knight Accent):You want to enter the castle,You`ll have to get through me! *Gary:Save the imagination for later!Get of the table. Rookie and Candace mumber sadly.Rookie accedently jumps of and get`s the top of the table on the ground. *Gary:Oh,look what you did now!Wait,whats that? *Rookie:Looks like a safe.Wonder whats in it. *Gary:It seems familier.Now i remember.I used to go on adventures with a man named Penguinurna Janes. *Rookie:Oh so YOU can imagenation! *K.Dance:Thats not fair! *Gary:It`s real! *Rookie:Do you know the combination? *Gary:Just like my name is Arwald!No wait. *Narrerator:Later *Gary:Filmore. *Narrerator:C`mon *Gary:Kermit. *Narrerator:Is he serious? *Gary:Smapson? *Narrerator(Annoyed):(Sighs)The next day. We cut to the safe covered in dynamite *Rookie:Gunpowder,C-4,Fireworks and 5 Barrels of peroxide.This may blow up the case. *DJ K.Dance:(Snorts)May?(Blows it up.Shows a realistic explosion) <----The Explosion Deaf Tone *Rookie:Ah,i think my hearings clearing.Hey it rhymes. *DJ K.Dance:I Don`t belive this!(The safe is untouched)Every thing but the safe. *Rookie:And the Kitchen Sink(Points to a sink.Also untouched) *DJ K.Dance:Heh,the statements true.Now what can we do? *Gary:Hey,I`m thinking out loud here.Maybe,if i relive my most favorite adventures,i`ll remember the code.Rookie,you could play Penguinurna Janes. *Rookie:...Twice the explosives. *DJ K.Dance:No!Think about Rookie!If we do this we could use our imagination!For once... *Gary:Haey!I let you guys use your...Thingies...All the time. *Rookie:Name one. *Gary:(5 second Pause)Okay,maybe not all the time. ep.9 ep.10 ep.11 ep.12 Hone783 knocks on door. *Hone783:Hello?yo?(Phone rings)Yeah?Pengwaqus!Yeah i`m going in right now!(Enters EPF)Sweet digs!Okay,were are you?Can you see me.This is me here.(Hangs Up) *Pengwaqus:First day!New guy!(They hi-five)Glad you can be here! *Hone783:I met them earlier.I am dieing to see them all again!(Rumbles from ground)Huh? *Pengwaqus:We gotta check it out. Leave H.Q and see Gary,Rookie and K.Dance all running. *Hone783:(Sigh)It was just the,.GUYS IT`S ME!!! *Gary(Running by):Duck for cover! *Rookie:Save our souls! *K.Dance:No one`s safe! *Hone783:Thats a fine how do you do! *Pengwaqus:Holy Crud!(They stare into a pile of smoke) *Aunt Artic:OMG!OMG!OM...(Gets blasted)G. *Me Cow2:Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!(Gets blasted) *Sunglasses Penguin:Run away!(Gets blasted) *Hone783:Holy Doo Rags! *Pengwaqus:Run away!(Run away) EPF Brakes to smitherins *???:Say goodnight! Blasts the final three.Turns to black and opening starts.Cut to Coffe Shop.Where we see gary...In a Coffe Uniform! *Gary:Will there be anything else. Customer puts down menu.It`s K.Dance!In a Cop Uniform. *K.Dance:Eh,this is fine!I gotta be going.were expecting a 23-19.(Leaves bumbs into Mr Cow2.But Mr Cow2 is wearing a mechanic outfit)Sorry,sir. *Mr Cow2:Yeah watch out next time! *K.Dance:Disrespecting an officer?!?Thats a 12-70!!Come with me!(Biker drives by super fast)You got lucky!(Chases after him) *Mr Cow2:Pffft.Cops.(Walks to Cove)I heard the Jet Pack died. *Aunt Artic(In a lifegaurd Outfit):Yeah it`s there. *Mr Cow2:Thanks. TBC Season 2 Ep.1 Ep.2 Ep.3 Ep.4 *We see Gary relaxing at the beach. *Gary:(Sighs)Another Peaceful day in Club Penguin.No Diasasters,No Apocakypses,No Giant Cheese Monsters.Just a chair,a radio(Changes the Raidio to play somthing relaxing)and of course...Me. *Pans on the Peaceful Blue Sky.Sudenly Rookie appears and blocks the screen. *Rookie:JINGLE BELLS!!!JINGLE BELLS!!!JINGLE ALL THE WAY!!! *Gary(Furrious):What do you want,now!?!?! *Rookie:Aren`t you excited Gary?It`s 265 days till Christmas! *Gary:And your celebrating now? *Rookie:Ma Ma always said to Prepare things early. *Gary:But it`s aprial. *Rookie:Hey,you thought Y-2K happend in July. *Gary:Yeah well,uh.Touchae.Now get out of my Sun Rays. *Rookie:Okay.(Walks away.Whistles Santa Claus is coming to town) Mr Cow2 blocks rookie. *Mr Cow2:you better check your calender rookie. *Rookie:Why? *Mr Cow2:BECAUSE IT'S DECEMBER 20TH!!!! *Rookie:That screaming could've broke the safe open *Mr Cow2:oh don't get me started on that episode. *Gary:20th?I thought it was aprial. *Me Cow2:Then you need a new calander. *Rookie:Merry Christmas!!! Mr Cow2 and Rookie walk of *Candace:...I like them.Is my response.I am now leaving. *Gary:Could you excuse me for just one little second? Cut to Gary trying to climb a mountin.An Angry Opera song is heard while so.Gary finally reaches the top and weakly grabs open a door. *Gary(Entering):Hello,ma`am? *Shopkeep:Yes sir. *Gary:I need to know all about christmas in 5 days time. *Shopkeep:Then you`ll want this book. *Gary:Christmas for dummys? *Shopkeep:It has everything to do about Christmas. *Gary:Kay.(Leaves store)I don`t know how christmas could be a diaster. Cut to Gary,Aunt Artic and Mr Cow2 *Aunt Artic:Are you sure this is going to work? *Mr Cow2:Relax. I know how to work a chainsaw Camera zooms out revealing Mr Cow2 holding a chainsaw, Aunt Artic, and Gary standing a to a giant Fir tree *Gary:But what if- *Mr Cow2 (interuppting Gary):QUIET YOU! Mr Cow2 starts up chainsaw and cuts tree down and tree leans towards a random penguin *Random penguin:AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!! Tree falls on random penguin *Gary:you should've listened to me. *Aunt Artic:Is he okay? Faint Muffled Mumbleing heard from underneath tree. *Mr Cow2:Yeah he`s fine. *Gary:C`mon let`s go get some Curzy Pepermint Sticks. *Aunt Artic:You mean candy canes. *Gary:If thtas what there called,i guess. Mumbleing stops *Mr Cow2:Uh-oh TBC Quotes Ep.1: "Does this kid have a mom?I want this kid to have a mom."K.Dance. Ep.3: Duck Fool! "Sunglasses Penguin. Ep.3:"I hope there's death"Mr Cow2. Ep.4:"Uhh, you watch it."Peng Waqas Cookie 1 A pairing of DJ K.Dance and Rookie has been seen in a few episodes.Meaning they might be more than freinds in futre episodes.Here a a few scenes of theese episodes. Ep.2 *After Gary asks Rookie to stop insulting him and insult someone else like K.Dance,Rookie says "I Like K.Dance!"Even tough she did not appear in this episode. Ep.3 *K.Dance asks for Rookies help to make there movie. *K.Dance gives Rookie a hug when the Movie Get`s Twice as better in the final version. Ep.4 (Halloween Special) *K.Dance sits next to Rookie when watching the movie. Ep.5 *Rookie helped Tutor Candace. Ep.6 *Even tough Both Gary and K.Dance fell of the cliff,Rookie saves K.Dance first. Ep.7 *K.Dance was quick to defend Rookie when Dan called him weird. *Rookie says that somthing about Dan get`s on his nerves.Gary says he`s just jealous.Later in the episode he admits he is jealous. Kareoke On a DVD for the show,it had the charecters singing some famous songs. Rookie sang Dynamite Aunt Artic sang I will survive Gary sang Bohemium like you K.Dance sang Firework Mr Cow2 sang Party Rock Sunglasses Penguin sang What i want pengwaqus sang automic BLOOPERS Bloopers were realeased in a marathon of club penguin:the show Pilot episode bloopers *Director:Action *Darktan:F- (Two second pause) *Darktan:I just can't fire you guys *Mr Cow2: It's just for the episode. You're not really firing us. *Director:CUT! ---- *Director:Action! *Rookie:Hey Candoce!CANDOCE!(Laughs)Candoce!When did i go caveman?Ooh,Ooh,Ugh,Ugh! *Director:Cut. Fan Fiction Bloopers *Director:Okay,And... *Camera Man:Hold on,let me check the focus. *K.Dance:So,did you make it into any other movies or shows. *Bob:Well,on the dvd cover for this show,you can see me givinng you an evil frown in the backround. *K.Dance:What you up to next? *Bob:Well,i`m off to play an extra in a Sci-Fi movie. *K.Dance:Wow!That`s great! *Bob:I Know! *Director:Cut. ---- *Director:Action. *Rookie:Watch-May for Bob-lay *K.Dance:You were suposd to say Atch-way for ob-Bay. *Rookie:Oh,Sorry. *K.Dance:Maybe you should get a moment to Ead-ray your ipt-scray. *Director:Cut. ---- *Director:Action. *K.Dance:Stand Back Bob!I have a weapon. Tries to throw the viniyl record onto the record player.But fails and only throws it on the ground.K.Dance pauses for 2 seconds...Than cracks up(As in laughing) ---- Director:Action. *Mr Cow2: Watch nay for blue jays! *Rookie:ohh so that's how you say it. *Director:CUT!!! thats not how you say it. *Mr Cow2:oops. *Director:Besides it`s Rookie`s quote. *Mr Cow2:Double oops. Best Feinds Bloopers *Herbert:Are you saying i`m stupid? *Gary:No. *Herbert:Do i look stupid to you? Gary Cracks up. *Director:Cut. *Herbert:Are you saying i`m stupid? Gary cracks up *Director:Cut. *herbert:Are you saying i`m stupid? *Gary:Y-YES!(Cracks up yet again) *Herbert:For crying out loud. *Director:Cut. *Herbert:Get my agent on the phone! *Aunt Artic:Poor messed up Gary. ---- *Director:And Action. *Rookie:I`m looking at you flumbo!(Farts) Sunglasses penguin Cracks up.Then Rookie. *Gary:Open a window. *Mr Cow2:break the window. *Rookie:Sorry,i had a chicken burito for lunch. *Director:Cut,Cut,Cut! ---- *Director:Action. *Gary:Rookie.Come with me.I have a plan. Suddenly Mr Cow2 appears. *Mr Cow2:And i`ll go with you!(Lughs) *Gary:What is he doing here? *Director:Cut!Mr Cow2,for the last time,your not in this episode. *Mr Cow2:Oh,you so suck director dude. *Camraman:Were losing film here. Movie Maniacs Bloopers *Director:Action. *Mr Cow2:Duck Fool! *Director:CUT! That is Sunglasses Penguin's quote! *Sunglasses Penguin:Duck Fool! *Director:Action *K.Dance:you want me to replace the villan with a moo cow? (Mr Cow2 rushes in the room) *Mr Cow2:Did someone say my name? *Director: CUT! K.Dance said MOO cow not Mr Cow *Mr Cow2:Get my hearing doctor on the phone. ---- Art Thou Candace *Mr Cow2:Don`t burp in public. *Candace(Talking):Burp.Burp,Burp,Burp,Burp,Burp. Everyone Laughs *Candace:Sorry,couldn`t hold it in. *Director:Allright cut.C`mon let`s be serious here.That was funny but we`re wasting time. Category:Television Category:TV Shows Category:Articles made by 2 or more users Category:Articles made by only Addy1234 and The Real Sthomas